


Burn (When The Lights Are Turned Down)

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ziam AU, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne the high school PE teacher has to keep his love for the new English teacher in an all girl school, private. The two of them start to figure out ways to keep it a secret, but at the same time they keep getting caught and may have to admit the truth before the Headmaster finds out. Is their love for each other worth the risk of losing their jobs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch You Once

**Author's Note:**

> idea comes from this tumblr prompt: _So I saw this prompt and I just had to ask u if u could do it. I just want an au where zayn is an English teacher and liam is a pe teacher in the same school and they’re both together but have to hide it from their students and I just want various scenarios where they accidentally out themselves and just wow can this be a long fic._

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, I just have to drop off this note to my gym teacher to pretend that I’ve got a sprained ankle and that I can’t perform in any activities today and then I’ll just be on my way.” Cassie said to her friend over the phone about her little white lie so she could skip PE and get those concert tickets that she wanted…

Meanwhile Liam Payne, the hot, buff, and young PE teacher didn’t think anyone would be around for another 20 minutes. No one usually ever came into his small office space that he had right next to gym, and not to mention he had thought he locked the door, but it was all hazy the moment Mr. Malik the English teacher stumbled into the office in a heated kiss. It was so hard not to end up kissing once they even locked eyes. The moment they met they hit it off and hiding their relationship was pretty hard to do. It been 3 days since they had saw each other, even at home because both of them were piled up with grading papers and making the final exams. Zayn Malik only walked up to him to let him know that he could see him tonight, and then it just happened, they were kissing, and the passion led them all the way to the desk, the heated kiss turning into moans and groans with nipping and biting and the English teacher’s fingertips were traveling up Liam’s chiseled chest when the door had been almost knocked down by the young girl Cassie who just wanted to drop off her note, “Mr. Payne, I have to give you this letter—“ She stood dead in her tracks as she saw his shirt half up wrinkled and Mr. Malik looking back at her like a deer in headlights. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Cassie cursed and shook her head stepping back outside. She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t in a rush anymore.

Liam walked right out following her, “Cassie! I’m so sorry you had to see that, but please, please, you have to keep it a secret. You cannot tell anyone what you saw.” He pleaded with her, the young teacher couldn’t have his career as a PE teacher be ruined because he was secretly seeing the new English teacher in the school. 

“I could never do that, you’re secret is safe with me if you allow me to skip class today and the next few days because of a sprained ankle?” She went and gave him a wink and a little nudge.

“Yes. Anything, now go get out of here.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Payne. And by the way I’m not shocked at all, in fact I sort of expected it, which is why I was shocked. I’m definitely a fan. Mr. Malik is so cute, you go Mr. Payne!” She winked again and gave him another nudge as she was on his way. 

Mr. Payne took a deep breath and this time walked back into his office and locked the door as Mr. Malik still was staring dumbfounded at the door. Liam chuckled slightly waving his hand in front of his eyes, “It’s alright babe, she isn’t going to tell our secret.”

“How do you know?”

“She rather skip my class and go to local concerts, and we made a little deal.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows, “Li, that is ridiculous. I don’t really care about sneaking around anymore, we might as well come out so they can’t suspend us…” 

“If we come out, we won’t be able to teach in the same school, and we’re teaching in an all girl school, it’s not exactly going to be easy to convince them otherwise, you know?” 

“I guess.” Zayn sighed making a face and folding his arms over his chest, but he couldn’t stay mad a second longer. He was reminded that he had almost got Liam’s shirt off and now it needed to be off. “Fuck, I can’t resist you.” He growled pouncing him onto his small desk and a few things fell off even some important papers, but none of that mattered now, the door was locked and they had 15 minutes left to make the most of it before class started…


	2. Not exactly caught again...

“I’m not even kidding, I literally barged in and caught my PE teacher with his shirt almost off and the really cute English teacher like mid kiss.” Cassie was telling her friends who didn’t go to her school.

“How hot was it? You always talk about Mr. Payne…I’m surprised you cut that class.” Her friend mentioned with raised eyebrows. This was one hell of a story.

“Not even kidding when I say so hot, and you have to see Mr. Malik. It’s so sad they’re gay, but at the same time, I’m a fan!”

“i’d go to PE every single day!”

“I probably should, but I mean Vollyball hasn’t started yet.”

“I’d give anything to whiteness this, you have to keep updated on this relationship.”

Cassie laughed shaking her head, she loved her supportive friend, “Will do.”

——————————

It was the last class of the day for Mr. Malik, and he was still reeling in his head the quick 15 minute sex and orgasm he had right after it. He couldn’t believe that they were actually caught but more so the fact that he was sitting in his desk after just coming harder than anything and not able to even enjoy it for all that it was worth. Mr. Payne did promise to finish later ‘though and so therefor he had to try and focus on his class now rather than those thoughts. It wasn’t going to be too hard if he just kept himself seated and just instructed his students to just open up their grammar book and promise that what they read would be used in tomorrow’s lesson. Yeah, that was the plan! As soon as his girls entered the classroom and all of them were there he was quick to explain that he a lot of papers to grade that he was yet caught up with and that all they had to do was stay quiet and do some reading for tomorrow’s lesson. No one complained and that was the end of that. He breathed in softly and focused on a paper, after all it was the truth he was backed up with grading his papers and he really needed to start focusing. He felt like one of his students…

“Mr. Malik, may I be excused?” A student said out loud startling Zayn from all of his thoughts. He looked up to her quickly and nodded right away handing her off the hall pass on his desk. Just as he handed her the pass he turned to look out the door and spotted his lovely boyfriend walking right passed his classroom with a wink. He couldn’t help it, immediately his tan cheeks showed pink. Only Liam could do that! It really showed and now he felt sheepish, even worse as he tried to hide the smirk.

A random girl noticed right away being as nosey as she was, and she had only saw the hot PE teacher walk by…so there was confusion in her eyes as she pondered it. For Ashleigh now it was going to be her mission to find out just what was going on. Her eyes focused on her teacher for a few minutes, she could definitely tell that he wasn’t doing anything but just doodling and not even grading any papers like he said that he was doing. 

It wasn’t long before the bell rang for anyone in that class as they were all that bored so as soon as the girls were gone, Zayn was quick to get up and dash out of his classroom and get into his car. He breathed in and out again a bit out of breath as he rested against the steering wheel for a moment before he set the keys in the ignition to get himself over to Liam’s house. There was no way he wasn’t going to see him tonight, especially after today and the fact that they hadn’t seen each other literally in three days. Liam was a definite tease with that walk passed his class room. 

——————————

It was literally a small world. “I think something is up with my English teacher and that really hot PE teacher you’re always talking about. Why do you skip that class again?” Ashleigh mentioned in a text message to her friend Cassie.

“…what makes you think that? I skip because who needs gym when you’ve got concerts to attend.”

“Well, the really hot dude walked by and Mr. Malik was blushing so hard!”

“LMAO, that doesn’t mean anything girl!” 

“Yeah well, let me pretend alright, it’s really hot if you think about it.” It seemed if everyone was a fan of how _hot_ it was.

“HAHAHA, I guess it is. You’re mental.” Cassie texted back to her friend shaking her head, if only she knew. She found it funny she enjoyed them being together in her own little head. Maybe she should know the truth but no, she couldn’t find out because she was a blabber mouth and this had to stay her little secret. Her friend could have the thoughts in her head but nothing more. Evilly Cassie smirked they were lovely thoughts and she got to whiteness them for real. 

Tomorrow she was going to go to PE and definitely tease Mr. Payne about everything the best way she could by keeping it a secret that is if that was even possible…


	3. That was a close one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of smut in the beginning! ;)

“I can’t believe how you are keeping me from grading my papers yet again, I feel like I’m a student who can’t get coursework done and is going to flunk.” Zayn said in between kisses Liam was giving him straight down his tan skinned body.

“I can’t believe you’re still talking.” Liam growled at him with raised eyebrows as yanked down his pants and out popped Zayn’s erection just waiting to be sucked. “Mmm, I missed this.” The PE teacher’s tongue gracefully flicked against the tip, mixing some saliva with his precum.

The tan-skinned English teacher wanted to go ahead and give him a smart remark back but with all of his thinking about bad Liam was for him and how easily they were going to eventually get caught sneaking around like this — the pop free of his cock with his lover wasting no time — all of his thoughts just vanished and he let out a loud growl of absolute pleasure.

“You alright?” Liam coaxed him with his palm running it up and down his length, “You liked that didn’t you? You stopped thinking about those damn papers didn’t you?”

“Fuck you.” Zayn growled, “Suck me off!” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Liam’s lips hallowed around Zayn’s length, as he sucked all the way down, bobbing his head right back up so he wouldn’t gag. He loved that feeling though, it felt incredible when it hit the back of his throat like that. Zayn was in his glory himself, Liam’s warm both felt absolutely wonderful wrapped around his dick like that. His fingertips gripped his hair and started to guide him up and down his cock until Liam started to tease him by slithering his cock along his pouty bottom lip and looking up at him with those puppy dog brown eyes of his.

Mr. Malik was infatuated with the man before him, looking up at him like that. He found himself falling hard for this man. They hadn’t actually said I love you yet, and even if they were just being so dirty and their sex life was fantastic while Liam continued to look up at him like that, Zayn knew he wanted this man and this risk of sneaking around at school just got times more important and complicated, “Oh fuck, do you have to tease me like that?” 

“I just want you to come for me, baby, please come for me.” Liam flicked his tongue along the underside before deep swallowing all of him once more. And with in just a few moments, Zayn was shouting out his hot boyfriend’s name in a prayer of pleasure and bliss. He writhed down hard and yanked Liam up to kiss him and just hold him against his couch as he let his orgasm ride out of him shaking uncontrollably. 

———————————————

Mr. Malik woke up from a bit of a sound sleep and a really weird dream noticing he was still on Mr. Payne’s couch with him still on top of him. He passed out and didn’t even realize it, and Liam was indeed still knocked out against him. The last thing he remembered was the orgasm he received and the thoughts he had just before it. The dream involved them getting caught again and now he knew he had to some how figure how he was going to keep his teacher’s license and come out that he was dating Liam. 

“Li, Li baby, I have to go, it’s 3am in the morning, I wasn’t supposed to stay the night.” He said trying to shake him but it wasn’t really any use because Liam just moaned and tugged him back down against the couch for them to sleep.

“Where you going to go at 3am in the morning?” He did murmur though taking his hand into his and holding it tightly. “If you say grade papers, I’m dumping you.” He mumbled and rolled over on top of him.

Zayn let out a soft laugh but Liam was right, and then he too just fell back to sleep, but really if only it was that easy. Just grade papers and never have to think about Liam again…

———————————————

He eventually did get his papers graded, he’d also forgotten that it was the weekend and there was plenty of time for him to get it done the night before on Sunday. His students were smart, very smart, and he loved giving all of them A’s like they deserved. Congratulating each and every single one of them as they came up to get their paper, he promised them no homework and figured he’d not give them any kind of test for a week or two to see if they could learn everything he only taught in class. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this to find more ways to spend time with his boyfriend but it was literally the only way. Now it would just be easier to sneak around and he could easily please Liam. 

Mr. Payne didn’t have to give any kind of written tests, everything was always in front of him, kind of funny as girls would try to impress him. Of course Zayn’s thoughts were directly on Liam so he couldn’t wait to surprise him 15 minutes before his last class of the day again. The risk of getting caught again didn’t seem to make any kind of difference to him today — he just couldn’t wait to see him.

Liam spotted him quickly and tugged him right into his office. He planted a kiss on his lips and snuggled him up against the door…

“I just saw Mr. Malik go into Mr. Payne’s office!” Ashleigh texted to Cassie right away.

“Are you spying?!” 

“No.”

“Then how do you know?”

“I saw it!”

“Ash, that means you were spying. What does it mean anyway? Nothing I bet.”

“Still…”

“As much as I love the gayness with you, I really doubt there is something going on between two teachers.”

“Suit yourself.”

Cassie rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone into her bag and made a dash down to the gym. She knew this time to knock on the door instead of barging in. Liam was exactly quick to answer the door but he did, and Zayn wasn’t anywhere in site — although her teacher did have a bit of sex hair. She laughed pointing to his head and made a face. “Listen though, my friend is suspicious. She figured this out on her own though, I swear to god I didn’t say anything, she’s just on to you. She has this kind of gay radar kind of thing and I…yeah…I’m worried alright.”

Liam frowned at what his student told him. For one thing she was being super kind about this trying to keep their secret and help them out. “Thank you for letting me know, I can’t help it, I can’t help being apart from him for than 15 minutes at a day. I’m in love with him.” He said the last part in a tiny whisper so Zayn wouldn’t hear. 

His student’s heart melted as she reached up to fix his hair again for him. “I’ll keep an eye out for her. But I need you to do me a huge favor and start Vollyball so I can come to gym every day, because my ankle is feeling better.” She winked at him.

“Got it.” Liam breathed.

“Oh and Mr. Payne…good job at hiding Mr. Malik this time.”

Liam laughed scrunching his nose as Zayn called out from underneath the desk to say “Thanks!”

“Welcome!” Cassie shouted and closed the door for them and took a step back right into Ashleigh…


	4. Catch You Twice

"...So you're going to have to tell me exactly why you are here right after I told you something was up!" Ashleigh demanded raising her eyebrows and folding her arms across her chest.

"I was just demanding we play Volleyball! It's just a coincidence that you just so happened to be there 5 minutes before that." Cassie told her making her a face and shaking her head trying her best to keep this secret to herself. 

There was a few moments of silence because class was going to start any second and Mr. Payne's girls started to come one by one to start their stretching before it was time to start. Ashleigh just felt like she was being lied to but at the same time she did trust her friend even she really was lying to her.

Mr. Malik had to sneak out the window this time, completely forgetting about the time. He was screwed big time hoping no one was going to see him. There was no hope for anything at this point as he fell right into the bushes as another teacher spotted him. Mrs. Edwards lifted her hand out for him to take as Zayn did sheepishly take it and with his other hand he was quick to brush off all of the dirt. "Do I dare ask what in the world you were doing jumping out a window?"

"Please don't, and please just pretend you never saw me?" He asked with a bit of a puppy dog face and his eyes were cute enough for Mrs. Edwards to say nothing but zip her lips and give him a tug completely out of the bush.

"Just be careful next time yeah? I mean it." She gave him a smirk, and although she was very suspicious she was going to leave it alone for the time being anyway...

Back in the gym, Liam was out talking to his students about starting up a sport for the rest of the semester! Not many were excited because not many were that good at it. For Cassie it was going to be a breeze, and she was very happy and excited not just because she got to play Volleyball but she got to keep an eye on the lovebirds to make sure they were not to get caught any time soon...

\------------------------

"You should have looked before you jumped out so the coast was clear!" Liam exclaimed over the phone rather angrily. He didn't like Mrs. Edwards. Not at all. He knew how badly she had a thing for the man he loved and he knew she'd find a way to him.

"I did! She came out of nowhere, Li, I swear!" He retorted with a frown in his voice, "I swear." 

"She's going to tell someone." Liam sighed.

"She won't, she promised she'd forget all about it. She didn't even ask what I was doing, she just helped me up and went on her way."

It just didn't seem like Mrs. Edwards. Liam knew her long before Zayn got here, and he was for sure she was definitely out to get him. Something was going to happen. He just knew it, but he sighed again and tried to pretend that everything was going to be okay because just maybe it would be eventually. They hung up the phone not on a happy note 'though, and Zayn felt really uneasy now but he didn't want to upset Liam anymore that he already did. All he could think about was why this is so hard to keep a secret and why everyone had to catch them. Maybe they weren't supposed to be together, but no that couldn't be it because the English teacher knew he never ever felt this good about something. They only had one more semester to get through this, and just maybe their relationship could be public in the future.

\------------------------

"I'm unsure as to why he was climbing out the window, but he made me promise that I didn't see him." Mrs. Edwards explained to her student teacher. 

"Seriously, not to be a busybody but the other day I could have sworn I saw Zayn sneaking into the gym looking around frantically to make sure no one was following him."

"Ha, so it must have been the gym window he was sneaking out, but now just what was he doing there?" 

"Beats me, but now we've got to find out!"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you so I don't want to intrude. I just had to mention it. We're all professionals here, we have to act like it." Mrs. Edwards said even if she was all about trying to get Zayn for herself. She did not know that he was in fact gay and in love with the PE Teacher. 

Well, even if the lovebirds weren't exactly caught, they were still running on a very thin line right now...

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration for this fic: Ellie Goulding - [Burn](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE).


End file.
